


And the Library's Wingmen

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 And the Eternal Question, M/M, also jake is cassandra's wingman, there are some mentions of cassie/estrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: just a cute little jazekiel fic with wingmen and a flustered jacob stone





	

“So,” Ezekiel says, strolling up to Jacob’s desk where he’s bent over a book. Slowly, Jacob peers up at him, eyebrow raising in question. “Cassandra and Estrella…”

“Yeah…so?” Jacob says right back, looking back down at his book.

“They’ve just been…hanging out a lot lately,” Ezekiel persists, leaning up against the desk.

Jacob snorts. “They are dating, Jones. That’s what one does when they’re dating someone else. They, uh, hang out.”

“How did you know?” Ezekiel asks, and Jacob looks like he’s about to sigh right in Ezekiel’s face so he clarifies with, “That first day on the vampire resort. You stopped me from going with them because you knew that something was there. You totally stepped in as a faithful wingman. How did you know?”

Jacob shrugs. “I could tell she thought Cass was cute? And that Cass thought she was cute? It was pretty obvious, dude.”

Ezekiel sighs, not getting the answer he had been looking for. “I mean, how did you know about Cassandra? I didn’t know about her, and I stayed in that cave telling truths with her for hours. Funnily enough, that never came up.”

Jacob just shrugs again. “She told me.”

Ezekiel frowns. “She told you? She told you, but she didn’t tell me? Why would she do that? I thought you guys weren’t even that close after that first whole year of not trusting each other thing. Why’d she tell you?”

Jacob sighs and looks back up at Ezekiel. “It’s somethin’ we have in common, Jones. After that mission, she found me and nearly forced me to open up about my childhood and life with my dad. I told her it wasn’t easy, but that it was doubly as hard being bisexual in Fuck Cares, Oklahoma. She told me it wasn’t easy for her either.”

“O-oh,” Ezekiel says because for all the reasons he came up with, that had never been one for some reason. He’s still frowning when he says, “I…I didn’t know.”

Jacob barks out a quick laugh and ducks his head towards his book again but not before Ezekiel can notice a strong blush creeping up his neck. “Thought it was kinda obvious, actually.”

“Not to me,” Ezekiel says, shaking his head quickly. “I mean I knew I was pretty obvious, but I’d’ve never guessed you. I would’ve probably guessed Cass first.”

Jacob’s head comes slowly back up again. “You’re obvious…about what, exactly?”

Ezekiel’s frown gets deeper. “I’m bi too. You knew that…right?”

Something flashes in Jacob’s eyes as he shakes his head. “N-nope.” He clears his throat. “H-how did you think you were obvious?”

Ezekiel’s frown turns into a smirk. “You ever heard the phrase ‘pulling one’s pigtails?’ Well, I thought it was pretty obvious whose pigtails I’ve been pulling for the past two years or so.” Jacob’s eyes widen, and his blush reaches his face. “How’d you think you were obvious?”

Jacob clears his throat and says, “Thought it was pretty obvious with the way I can never seem to get my hands off you.” His blush is so red he looks like he’s going to pop a vessel. “I-in a way that wasn’t…I mean…I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I thought you realized or I don’t know, I guess-.”

“Mate,” Ezekiel interrupts and now he was full-on smiling. It probably looks a little goofy. “If I was uncomfortable, I’d ask you to stop.”

“Oh…right,” Jacob says, a grin of his own pulling at his lips.

Ezekiel hops away from his desk. “I think I’m gonna go get a pizza.”

“O-okay,” Jacob says, trying very hard not to sound hopeful which makes Ezekiel’s next question all the better.

“You wanna come with me?” Ezekiel asks, glancing over his shoulder. Jacob’s head nods, and he stands up. “We can talk more about how much you don’t wanna keep your hands offa me.”

They’re walking towards the exit when the Backdoor starts to shine and Cassandra walks through. She’s got a sunhat on her head and gardening gloves on her hands. She smiles when she sees the two. “Oh, hi. Where’re you going?”

“Pizza,” Ezekiel says. She looks like she’s about to ask if she can go or something so he quickly adds, “Alone.”

He’s still smiling when he hears Cassandra high-five Jacob on their way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a little fic I put on my tumblr page a while back and am now moving over here. It was just a little idea I had after watching the "and the Eternal Question." I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
